Pour qui bat ton coeur, James ?
by Liberty's stone
Summary: Lily n'arrive pas a dormir et descends dans la salle commune. Où elle rencontre James... Petit Os un peu nunuche, pour ceux qu'on rien a faire; Comme moi quand je l'ai écrit. - Corrigé -


**J'avoue c'est un peu nunuche et sans intérêts mais bon. Sinon, faites pas attention aux phrases en italique, c'est plus un gros délire qu'autre chose !**

**Petit OS très court, je voulais juste faire un LEJP dans la salle commune. Dites moi ce que vous en avait pensé ! **

_Pour qui bat ton cœur, James ?_

La jeune fille se releva en sursaut dans son lit, trempée de sueur.

_Elle n'en pouvait plus. _

Tous ces cauchemars qui la hantaient, chaque nuit. Depuis trois mois, elle tenait bon. Les cernes sous ses yeux verts se creusaient de plus en plus.

_Elle avait peur d'avoir peur. _

Elle voulait sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves. Les premières semaines, elle était allée dérober des potions à cet effet à l'infirmerie. Malheureusement, il n'y en avait plus et elle ne pouvait priver les autres. Elle n'avait plus le choix.

_Elle devait souffrir. _

Elle descendit lentement les marches du dortoir et s'installa dans un canapé de la salle commune. Il était trois heures du matin et sa nuit se finissait. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait se rendormir.

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, ses bras enroulant ses jambes nues. Une larme coula. D'autres suivirent.

_Elle se traita de faible, de lâche, de pleurnicheuse. _

Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle continuait de pleurer. Parfois, cela soulage. Mais pas elle. Elle, elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans le désespoir. Jours après jours, nuits après nuits, elle sombrait.

_Son passé la hantait. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire. _

Sauf assister, impuissante, à son déclin.

Ses longs cheveux flamboyant étaient collés à ses joues humides. Elle fixait le feu sans vraiment le voir.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Elle restait immobile. Impuissante face aux images de la mort de ses parents. De la haine de sa sœur. Pétunia n'avait pas tord. C'était un monstre.

Derrière elle, le grincement caractéristique du portrait de la grosse dame qui s'ouvre retentit.

_Elle ne se retourna même pas._

Elle continua de sangloter en silence.

Des éclats de voix se firent entendre. Elle les reconnut. Bien évidemment. Elle se trouvait en présence des Maraudeurs. Et de James. Celui qui assurait que Lily était la femme de sa vie.

_Il ne se rendait pas compte. _

Non. Il ne savait pas que la jeune femme qu'il harcelait était définitivement amoureuse de lui. Les voix se turent subitement. Signe qu'ils l'avaient entendu. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Courir vers son dortoir ? Elle l'aurait voulu. Mais elle n'avait pas été envoyée à Gryffondor pour rien.

_Elle se devait d'affronter la réalité._

Quand ils l'eurent reconnu, trois personnes montèrent dans le dortoir. La laissant seule avec James. Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir à ses cotés. Et la prit dans ses bras. Elle aurait du le repousser, mais elle n'en avait plus la force.

_Elle avait juste besoin d'amour et de réconfort. _

Elle avait besoin de James. Elle tourna ses yeux vers lui et rencontra son regard. Doucement, pour laisser à la jeune fille le temps de résister, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. S'en suivit un long et langoureux baiser, bien que timide au départ.

_C'était son premier baiser et il était magnifique._

Elle leva les yeux et fixa intensément les prunelles chocolat de James. Elle tendit la main et fit glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux déjà ébouriffés du Maraudeur. Il caressa son dos, doucement, tendrement, amoureusement. Il se pencha de nouveau pour l'embrasser.

_Elle se laissa faire. C'était tellement bon…_

- James…

- Ma Lily.

Elle sourit, lui aussi.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu mon cœur ?

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Elle colla sa tête contre son torse, au niveau de son cœur. Toujours étroitement enlacés, James berça sa raison d'être.

- Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas dormir ?

- Parce que je fais des cauchemars.

- Qu'est ce que raconte tes cauchemars ma Lily ?

- Je revoie la mort de mes parents.

James resserra son étreinte. Pendant un moment, il ne dit rien.

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu ne les as pas tués.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour apaiser ton chagrin ?

- Garde-moi juste dans tes bras.

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne, sur ses cheveux.

- Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir.

Lily se laissa bercer par les battements du cœur de celui qui, il n'y a que quelques heures, était encore considéré comme son pire ennemi.

- Lily- jolie ?

- Vi ?

- Réveille-toi, les autres vont bientôt arriver.

- James ?

- Oui ?

- Pour qui bat ton cœur ?

- Pour toi ma Lily.

- Remercie-le alors. Il m'a bercé toute la nuit.

- Je le sais. Je le lui ai demandé …

**Zi end !**

**Voila ! Alors ? Si quelqu'un a des suggestions ou des idées pour des fics, je me ferai une joie de les retranscrire ! Parce que mes idées, j'arrive jamais a aller jusqu'au bout. Alors si quelqu'un est impliqué, peut-être que ça me motivera !**


End file.
